Fun with Watanuki
by Melfina Lupin
Summary: Yûko is bored one day and decides to have fun with Watanuki to liven things up. WatanukiYûko, adult content


**Fun with Watanuki** by Melfina Lupin

**Author's Note**: Yûko is bored one day and decides to have fun with Watanuki to liven things up. Though I like WatanukixDoumeki fics, it's too fun to not let Yûko play with cute lil' Watanuki. Yuko's just plain crazy and a total nutcase but I love that about her.

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to CLAMP

He really shouldn't have been surprised to see all that Yûko had for him to do when he got to her shop/home after school. Like always he had to make her, Maru and Moro dinner but that was fine. He enjoyed that. It was the other stuff Watanuki hated – like dusting and airing out every item in Yûko's massive treasure room. He could have sworn the things she had in there had multiplied over night! Besides that she wanted him to clean all the windows as well as polish the wooden floors! It was a huge job and he wondered if he would finish it all before he had to leave that night. He would try his best but he doubted he would get any appreciation for his hard work even if he was Yûko's slave.

"Oh, well," Watanuki sighed and he slipped on his white apron over his black uniform and a white bandana, "I've been through worse."

And at least he wasn't at home alone, he thought as he picked up his trusty feather duster and headed towards the treasure room. He always thought the room was kind of creepy. There was a strange aroma in the air as if Yûko had been smoking her opium in there for years. It also smelled of herbs and water and was a bit overpowering at first. But this time he didn't stop to ponder but went straight to work. From time to time Maru and Moro would pop in and lend a hand or give him some company from time to time. When he was done with the room, and covered head to toe with dust bunnies, Watanuki headed back to the kitchen to start on dinner.

On his way there he noticed for the first time how quite the house was. Usually Yûko was making enough commotion to wake the dead or she would be lunging around her low table, drinking. Today, however, the unruly witch was nowhere to be seen.

It was a little creepy.

Was she busy with a costumer? Watanuki made his way to the store and peered in but found it empty. Could she have gone out? She usually told him about it and had him tag along for the ride.

Suddenly he heard a low moan coming from the other end of the house. It sounded like Yûko was in some kind of trouble. Wondering what trouble a powerful witch like her could be in he followed the noise. She was probably drunk and was too lazy to get more alcohol.

"Yûko-san?" he called out, peeking out from behind a partially open screen doorway. "Are you all…AH! YÛKO-SAN! I'm sorry!"

He felt his face heat up a hundred degrees as he shot away from the doorway. Inside the room, which turned out to be a bathroom, was his dark, beautiful employer lounging gracefully in the porcelain tub, her bare white skin glowing in the light with her long black hair as her inadequate covering as it draped down her body in wet waves to cover her breasts. Her slender legs hung over one side of the tub, jeweled anklets hanging around her thin ankles.

Even though she was completely naked besides her silky black hair and strings of diamonds and pearls, she didn't particularly seem outraged at Watanuki's appearance. Her dark eyes half-lidded, giving her a sedated look, she took a smoke from her long silver pipe.

"Yûko! Shut the door if your taking a bath!" he shouted from the over side of the wall. Deeply embarrassed and shocked that he had stepped in on her.

"Watanuki…" he could hear her low, sleepy voice come through the entranceway. He stiffened as if preparing for her angry. "…Wash my back for me…"

If possible his blush turned deeper. Surprise and his own teenage hormones made his throat tighten up. "Get Moro or Maru to do it!"

She sighed softly and he heard her shift in the water. "They are busy playing outside…and you're here to work for me, _aren't _you?"

"Well…" When he agreed to work for her to get his wish he hadn't planed on cleaning a very naked Yûko as well as her damned house. "I guess."

Wishing her could refuse and knowing he couldn't, Watanuki sighed and stepped inside the humid bathroom. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him hole. Inside the air with thick with humidity and Yûko's sweet smoke. At first he tried to keep his eyes averted and only thought of his sweet lovely Himawari-chan but a beautiful and seductive woman like Yûko-san was hard to ignore.

She sat in her large marble tub, grinning like a cat that got all the milk, and watched him approach with greedy purple eyes. Not only was she bewitching she was also highly enthralling. Watanuki couldn't keep his eyes off her long slender figure as he felt his legs pull him closer and closer to Yûko. As he got closer, Yûko's smile widened as she glided forward in the water, moving into a sitting position. She gathered her loose hair and pulled it over her shoulders to expose her graceful back.

Guessing that she wanted him to wash that part of her, he grabbed the cloth sitting at the edge of the tub. He started only at her back as he ran the wet rag over her white skin. He saw her shoulders sag a little as she expelled a soft moan.

"Oh, Watanuki…"

His body gave a jerk but he bit his lip hard disregarding her as best he could in the situation but Yûko was making it too hard. Another husky moan and he could feel his pants becoming a little too tight for comfort. Tense, Watanuki moved the rag over her shoulders and down her back as cautiously as he could.

"That's it, good boy…"

He wetted the cloth in the opaque, sudsy water before moving to her slender arm. He rubbed her skin softly as he dared a glance down into Yûko's face. Her eyes were closed and her swollen lips were parted. He licked his own lips and secretly stole a few more looks. He never had feelings like this towards his employer before. Even though he had to admit he liked her as a friend, Yûko was still annoying and selfish and crazy as hell. True he thought she was beautiful from time to time but she always did something that reminded him how eccentric she was. He didn't like crazy women. He like woman sweet and kind like his own Himawari-chan.

He never found himself attracted by her before. It was Himawari-chan he liked. Still his love for his friend didn't stop himself from ogling his beautiful master. Her skin was glowing alabaster and her neck was long and slender, draped in slender strands of diamonds and pearls, like the rest of her body. His gaze fell on her breasts and he felt warmth spread throughout his body. He had never seen a naked woman before, being as he wasn't one to buy those kinds of magazines. She was beautiful, her breasts were full and her nipples were erect and rosy.

"…Watanuki…"

He looked up at her and saw that she had been staring sat him for a while now, her eyes somnolent and half-lidded. Mortified that he had been caught, he stepped back but she only gave him a dreamy lopsided grinned and held up her foot, wiggling it a little in the air for his attention.

Swallowing hard, he moved alongside the tub and caught her small foot in his hand. As he rubbed it gently with the rag, Yûko sighed, closing her eyes again, and sprawled against the tub, her arms lying on the rim. Now he had a full view of her upper body. Wet, naked, and covered in glistening diamonds she looked like some ancient goddess.

As he washed her foot he moved to her ankle and then her slender calve. Unsure how far he was suppose to go, he backed off and started to clean the other foot but Yûko muttered, "Keep going, Watanuki."

He gulped but unable to stop himself or his hormones, he let his hand and the cloth wonder down her inner thigh. Yûko purred and saw the water start to roll in gentle waves as she rolled her hips and spread her long legs, bent at the knees, further for him. Gently as he could he touched the junction of her thighs with the rag and caressed her. Yûko arched her back, moaning. When he felt her knee rub against his hard-on, he pulled away quickly.

Opening one dark eye an inch, Yûko peered at him. "I didn't _say_ to stop." She sounded disappointed. "You're doing a good job…"

Watanuki didn't know what to say. Was this actually happening to him? How could he actually touch her there? When he didn't move, Yuko sat up and grabbed the front of his apron, hauling him back towards her roughly. She brought her face inches from his, her pink tongue slipping out to lick his lips. He could smell alcohol and smoke on her breath.

"You're too tense," she breathed, one hand slipping from its hold on his front to cup his erection through his pants. He bit back his groan as her long fingers squeezed him. "Hm…and so hard…"

"…S-s-stop…"

Yûko pressed her mouth against his, her tongue slipping past his parted lips almost immediately to give him his first kiss. She was forceful and thorough, stroking his tongue with her own and lapping over his mouth as she fondled him. Though he didn't know how, he found himself kissing her back, albeit a little clumsy, but as quickly as it had begun it was over and she was standing up, hardly ashamed of her naked body flushed pink from arousal.

"Come with me, Watanuki," she said, slipping out of the large tub with painless grace for a naked woman. Comfortable in her state of undress and arousal, she sauntered out of the bathroom through another open doorway.

He followed as if a trance and found himself in her dark, but strangely beautiful bedroom. There were no windows and the walls were covered with rolls of velvet, black and red lace and beads. Pillows littered the floor and a thick sweet scent hung heavily in the air. In the middle of the room was a large bed covered in silk and adorned with thick translucent fabric that hung down from the ceiling. It was like he was standing in a large, aromatic cocoon.

He met her at the bed and before he knew it she had pushed him down on the bed. He gasped, staring up at her with wide eyes behind his glasses. Grinning devilishly, her eyes still drowsy with lazy indolence, she crawled onto the bed and up his body, her body sleek and graceful like a cat. He lay there, panting, unable to move his eyes from the purple ones that studied him.

"I'm feeling generous today, Watanuki," she purred as she pushed up his dusty apron and unzipped his pants with her long fingers. "And hungry. I haven't have fresh meat in so long…" She gave him a predatory smirk and he felt his cock twitch in response.

He stiffened, embarrassed by his arousal. "Yûko-san!"

She put a finger to her lips and smiled. Too curious and not willing himself to fight off her advances, he gave in and laid back against the soft bed. He jerked out of surprise when he felt Yûko's cool hand glide inside his boxers and wrap her long fingers around his length. He couldn't stop his gasp. He had never experienced someone else touch him there. He hardly touched himself!

He bit his lip, feeling a sudden pleasure warm his body. He groaned softly when she licked his head, teasingly, before slipping it past her full lips. He couldn't help but cry out then. His hips jerked off the bed as the warm moisture inside her mouth surrounded him. She sucked on him until he was shuddering, teetering on the edge. With a soft groan he quickly gave into his release.

Worn-out suddenly, he went limp, falling back against the bed with a sigh as he felt Yûko lap his softening cock with her tongue, drinking all that he had to offer. He closed his eyes, half-asleep, but jerked awake when Yûko pressed a kiss against the side of his mouth.

"I hope you're not worn out already," she purred, rubbing her long naked body against him. "I'm not done with you yet, Watanuki."

As he recovered, he felt her hands unbutton and unzip the rest of his clothes and ease them over his body. Her fingertips run up the length of his body, feeling the sinewy muscles and soft skin with teasing gentleness as she explored his nakedness.

"Such a beautiful boy," she purred as she gently eased his glasses from his face. He finally got the courage to open his eyes and look up at the dark seductress. Her purple eyes swirled with hunger but she gave him a soft smile that echoed with warmth he had never seen in her before. Slowly her hands reached up and slid the handkerchief carefully off his head. She slid her fingers into his black locks, holding him in place while she bent lower to crush his mouth with hers.

She licked at his lips, purring all the while, until he parted his mouth for her. He moaned softly, feeling her hips and thighs move against him. Then she was saddling him suddenly, her lanky, slender figure draped over him like a blanket. Her wet heat moved slowly against his length and he soon began to become hard again. Even in his rare wet dreams, Watanuki never thought a woman could be this hot or have the power to melt him into a pool of lust like this. Yûko left like a wave of hot water as she moved against him relentlessly, grinding against him until they were both trembling with need.

Finally she released his mouth, sitting up fully so she could ride his young body, rubbing his erect length between her thighs. Watanuki tossed his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, crying out in pleasure. Her heat and pressure against him felt like nothing he had very experienced before. Then she was grabbing his hands and putting them on her naked breasts. She arched herself into his inexperienced touch.

"…Like this, Watanuki," she purred, breathless, making him massage her breasts.

Not sure what to do, he palmed and squeezed her gently more so out of curiosity than pleasure. Her breasts were warm and soft. Yûko moaned deeply, pressing herself harder against him.

"Good boy," she moaned, moving harder against him.

Her hands fell from his and one reached below to grab his moist cock. He groaned when she gave him a little squeeze.

"Enough playtime, I think," she muttered before directing him to her wet entranced. With an arch of her back, he felt himself sink slowly into her. He grit his teeth, fearing he would scream. He was throbbing inside her tightness; he couldn't stand it.

Yûko made a small little gasp as she shifted her body to accept all of him. Then she bend low and kissed him before rolling over so that Watanuki was on top of her, her long legs spread and bent at the knee over the dark duvet.

Watanuki knelt between her knees, suddenly motionless. He felt more exposed and uncertain as ever. But Yûko smiled up at him and ran a hand down his cheek. "Just move, Watanuki-kun," she purred, licking her lips. "Use your hips. In and out."

He never thought it would be his employer who would be telling him the mechanics of sex. He closed his eyes and concentrated, pulling himself out a little before pushing his hips forward. He guess he done it right before Yûko wailed softly, arching her body to met him halfway. Though he felt awkward, her response gave him confidence as well as the swell of sensations that threatened to turn his bones to goo.

He groaned, panting, as he moved in and out of Yûko in short, quick thrusts. She was hot underneath him, tossing her head back and panting softly, her soft hands roaming his body freely. She tugged at his hair, caressed his back and scrapped her long fingernails against the soft flesh of his buttocks. All the while her amethyst eyes were open, taking in Watanuki's pale face contorted with pleasure and labor. She grinning, pushing against the boy with more enthusiasm. Watanuki moaned, his movements becoming hurried and unfocused now that he felt the pleasure building inside of him was about to overflow.

With another thrust, Watanuki groan unabashedly as he came inside Yûko's heat. Trembling he collapsed against her, no longer strong enough to keep himself up. Beneath him he felt Yûko cry out, embracing him tightly as she shared in his pleasure.

After a moment, she was still holding onto the boy, stroking his back, as she waited for him to catch his runaway breath. He was all tired, sweaty, tender, and satisfied on top of her and she grinned. He really was adorable.

Then she felt him move against her, slowly pulling out his softening cock. She whimpered, pouting, all ready missing his youthful warmth. He was better than she thought he would be.

"…s'tired," he muttered as he rolled away from her, dark eyes droopy.

"Watanuki's so adorable!" she squealed, throwing herself across his body like a static-cling blanket.

"You're heavy!" he groaned into her pillows. "Get off of me!"

She kissed his neck and snuggled against him, holding him close. "Be nice, Watanuki or I won't fuck you again," she laughed.

He stiffened against her. "You seduced me!" he barked, once again that quick-tempered smart-ass once more. "You practically molested me!"

"And you were so easily seduced, so young and innocent," she purred against his ear. "Lighten up!" She slapped a delicate hand against his beside but not too hard. "Just be thankful I was nice enough to teach you about sex!"

"I could have just as easily picked up a book, ya know," he snapped back, closing his eyes. He yawned, sleep slowly slipping into his body like a drug. Yûko's body heat and her lazy touches weren't helping either. He thought he could take a small nap on her bed. After all it was _her_ fault he had been worked so hard.

"I just wanted to have you all to myself before Doumeki has his wicked way with you," she snickered as she placed a small kiss against his shoulder.

Suddenly he wasn't so tired after all. "Doumeki! The hell!"

Yûko laughed at his incredulous expression at he sat up, glaring it her. "Oh yes, Doumeki! Under that stoic façade, I can just imagine him pushing you up against a wall in some dark alley himself against you as he ravished that sweet mouth of yours…"

"Shut up!" Watanuki felt himself blush and grow slightly hard regardless. "You're crazy! I hate him! And I'm not gay!" He added as a safe postscript.

Yûko giggled and wrapped herself once more around the boy as he flopped back down on his side to conceal his developing erection. He wouldn't admit that the Yûko scenario with Doumeki had more partiality that he was comfortable with.

"All right," she conceded after a moment, nuzzling his neck with his smiling lips. "I'll play nice, Watanuki-kun…for now."

**Author's Note**: Wow, I think that's the hottest m/f lemon I've written in a while. I hope you liked it. fans herself Now I need to write a Doumeki/Watanuki fic as a sequel.


End file.
